Gwyneth Paltrow
|imdb = 0000569 |twitter = GwynethPaltrow}} Gwyneth Katherine Paltrow (*27. September 1972 in Los Angeles, Kalifornien) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und unter anderem Golden Globe sowie Oscar-Preisträgerin. In Glee stellt sie Holly Holliday dar. Leben Paltrow ist die Tochter des Regisseurs und Fernsehproduzenten Bruce Paltrow und der Schauspielerin Blythe Danner. Ihr Bruder heißt Jake Paltrow und ist ebenfalls in der Filmbranche tätig, genau wie ihre Cousine Katherine Sian Moennig. Mit 15 Jahren verbrachte sie ein Jahr in Spanien, seitdem spricht sie fließend spanisch. Am 12. April 2003 wurde sie zur Ehrenbürgerin ihrer Austauschstadt, Talavera de la Reina, ernannt. Nachdem sie die High School absolvierte besuchte sie die University of Californie, Santa Barbara, wo sie Kunstgeschichte studierte. Sie brach das Studium jedoch ab um sich wieder der Schauspielerei zu widmen, da sie zusammen mit ihrer Mutter schon früher in Theaterstücken mitgewirkt hatte und ein Talent dafür bewies. Nach Beziehungen mit Brad Pitt (von 1995 bis 1997 verlobt) und Ben Affleck (von 1998 bis 2000 liiert) heiratete Paltrow am 5. Dezember 2003 in Kalifornien Chris Martin, Sänger der britischen Band Coldplay. Am 14. Mai 2004 wurde die gemeinsame Tochter Apple geboren. Am 9. April 2006 brachte Paltrow in New York Moses Bruce Anthony Martin, ihr zweites Kind, zur Welt. Paltrow und ihr Mann waren in früheren Jahren Vegetarier. In ihrem Goop-Newsletter vom 04. Februar 2010 schrieb sie jedoch unter der Überschrift "Meatless Monday": "I am not a Vegetarian" (dt.: "Ich bin keine Vegetarierin"). Im März 2014 verkündetet Paltrow, dass sie und Martin sich nach zehn Jahren Ehe aufgrund unüberbrückbarer Differenzen getrennt haben. Die Scheidung wurde im Juli 2016 zum Abschluss gebracht. Sie ist seit August 2014 mit Brad Falchuk, der unter anderem ein Serienautor für "Glee" ist, liiert. Am 08. Januar 2018 gab das Paar seine Verlobung bekannt, im September des gleichen Jahres heirateten sie. Karriere 1990 gab Paltrow ihr professionelles Theaterdebüt. Ein Jahr später spielte sie ihre erste Filmrolle an der Seite von John Travolta in "Shout" (1991). Im selben Jahr spielte sie die junge Wendy in dem Märchenfilm "Hook" unter der Regie ihres Patenonkels Steven Spielberg. Anschließend hatte sie kleine Rollen in den Thrillern "Flesh And Bone - Ein blutiges Erbe" (1993) und "Malice - Eine Intrige" (1993) mit Nicole Kidman. Größere Bekanntheit erlangte Paltrow 1995 durch eine Nebenrolle in "Sieben" an der Seite von Brad Pitt und Morgan Freeman. Der Film war ein internationaler Kinoerfolg und brachte ihr eine Nominierung für den Satellite Award ein. 1996 spielte sie die Titelrolle in der Verfilmung von Jane Austens "Emma", wofür sie positive Kritiken erhielt. 1997 war Paltrow im Gespräch für die Rolle der Rose in dem Drama "Titanic" von James Cameron, die dann aber mit Kate Winslet besetzt wurde. 1998 gelang Paltrow der internationale Durchbruch mit der Hauptrolle der Viola De Lesseps in der Liebeskomödie "Shakespeare in Love", in der sie die fiktive Freundin von William Shakespeare (Joseph Fiennes) spielte. Der Film war sowohl bei Kritikern als auch beim Kinopublikum ein Erfolg und Paltrow wurde für ihre Darbietung mit zahlreichen Filmpreisen ausgezeichnet. Sie erhielt unter anderem den Oscar als "Beste Hauptdarstellerin", einen Golden Globe als "Beste Hauptdarstellerin - Musical oder Komödie" und den Sceen Actors Giuld Award für die "Beste weibliche Hauptrolle". 1999 war sie an der Seite von Jude Law, Matt Damon und Cate Blanchett in dem Drama "Der talentierte Mr. Ripley" zu sehen. 2000 spielte sie neben Ben Affleck in dem Liebesfilm "Bounce - Eine Chance für die Liebe". 2001 war sie als Margot Tannenbaum in dem Ensemblefilm "The Royal Tenenbaums" zu sehen und spielte an der Seite von Jack Black die Hauptrolle in der Komödie "Schwer verliebt", wofür sie teilweise einen Fatsuit tragen musste. Paltrow spielte die Hauptrolle in der erfolglosen Komödie "Flight Girls" (2003), für die sie 10 Millionen US-Dollar Gage erhielt und war neben Angelina Jolie in "Sky Captaion and the Worl od Tomorrow" (2004) zu sehen. 2006 erhielt Paltrow erneut eine Nominierung für den Golden Globe für das Drama "Der Beweis - Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn" (2005). 2007 spielte Paltrow die Hauptrolle in "The Good Night" unter der Regie ihres Bruders Jake. Das US-amerikanische Forbes Magazine zählte sie 2008 zu den am besten verdienenden Schauspielerinnen in Hollywood. Zwischen Juni 2007 und Juni 2008 erhielt sie Gagen in Höhe von 25 Mio. US-Dollar und rangierte gemeinsam mit Reese Withersponn hinter Cameron Diaz, Keire Knightley und Jenniger Aniston auf Platz vier. 2008 trat Paltrow als Pepper Potts in dem Actionfiln "Iron Man" mit Robert Downey Jr auf. Der Film spielte weltweit über 500 Millionen US-Dollar ein und sie wurde für einen Teen Choise Award in der Kategorie "Choice Movie Actress" nominiert. Wegen des großen Erfolges zog der Film die Fortsetzung Iron Man 2 nach sich, in dem sie ihre Rolle wiederholte und erneut für einen Teen Choice Award und einen Sceam Award als "Beste Action-Darstellerin" nominiert wurde. Am 13. Dezember 2010 wurde Paltrow mit einem Stern (Nr. 2427) auf dem Walk of Fame in Hollywood geehrt. Im März 2011 erreichte Paltrow mit dem Lied Do You Wanna Touch Me (Oh Yeah), eine Coverversion des gleichnamigen Lieds von Gary Glitter (1973), Platz Eins der australischen Charts. Paltrows deutsche Standard-Synchronsprecherin ist Katrin Fröhlich. Filmografie Filme *1991: Shout *1991: Hook *1992: Cruel Doubt *1993: Malice - Eine Intrige *1993: Flesh and Bone - Ein blutiges Erbe *1993: Das Biest hinter der Maske *1994: Mrs. Parker und iht lasterhafter Kreis *1995: Higher Learning - Die Rebellen *1995: Jefferson in Paris *1995: Sieben *1995: Moonlight and Valentino *1996: Last Exit Reno *1996: Der Zufallslover *1996: Jane Austens Emma *1998: Sie liebt ihn - sie liebt ihn nicht *1998: Große Erwartungen *1998: Eisige Stille *1998: Ein perfekter Mord *1998: Shakespeare in Love *1999: Der talentiere Mr. Ripley *2000: Traumpaare *2000: Bounce - Eine Chance für die Liebe *2001: Beziehungen und andere Katastrophen *2001: Die Roxal Tenenbaums *2001: Schwer verliebt *2002: Autin Powers in Goldständer (Cameo-Auftritt) *2002: Besessen *2003: Flight Girls *2003: Sylvia *2004: Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow *2005: Der Bewis - Liebe zwischen Genie und Wahnsinn *2006: Kaltes Blut - Auf den Spuren von Truman Capote *2006: Love and Other Disasters *2006: Krass *2007: The Good Night - Träum weiter.. *2008: Iron Man *2008: Two Lovers *2008: Classical Baby (I'm Grown Up Now): The Poetry Show *2010: Iron Man 2 *2011: Country Srong *2011: Contagion *2011: Glee on Tour – Der 3D Film *2012: Thanks for Sharing *2012: Marvel’s The Avengers *2013: Iron Man 3 *2015: Mortdecai – Der Teilzeitgauner Serien *1997: Thomas Jefferson (Miniserie; Sprechrolle) *2010: Glee (Fernsehserie, Gastrolle, 3 Episoden) 2014: Web Therapy (Webserie, 2 Folgen) Auszeichnungen Academy Awards *1999: Auszeichnung als Best Actress in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love BAFTA Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love Blockbuster Entertainment Awards *1998: Nominierung als Favorite Actress – Comedy/Romance für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung als Favorite Actress – Suspense für Ein perfekter Mord *2000: Nominierung als Favorite Actress – Suspense für Der talentierte Mr. Ripley *2001: Auszeichnung als Favorite Actress – Drama/Romance für Bounce – Eine Chance für die Liebe Golden Globes *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy/Musical für Shakespeare in Love *2006: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Drama für Der Beweis Independent Spirit Awards *2010: Nominierung als Best Female Lead für Two Lovers MTV Movie Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Female Performance für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Joseph Fiennes) für *Shakespeare in Love *2001: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Ben Affleck) für Bounce *2005: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Kiss (mit Jude Law) für Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow Satellite Awards *1997: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy or Musical für Jane Austens Emma *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Motion Picture – Comedy or Musical für Shakespeare in Love *2002: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting Role, Comedy or Musical für Die Royal Tenenbaums *2010: Nominierung in der Kategorie Best Original Song für das Lied Country Stong aus dem Film Country Strong Screen Actors Guild Awards *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by a Cast für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Performance by a Female Actor in a Leading Role für Shakespeare in Love Teen Choice Awards *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Sexiest Love Scene (mit Joseph Fiennes) für Shakespeare in Love *1999: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Choice Actress für Shakespeare in Love *2002: Nominierung in der Kategorie Film – Choice Actress, Comedy für Schwer verliebt *2008: Nominierung in der Kategorie Choice Movie Actress: Action Adventure für Iron Man Emmy Adwards *2011: Auszeichnung in der Kategorie Outstanding Guest Performance in a Comedy Series für Holly Holliday in der Folge "Ersatzspieler" Trivia *Ihr Vater ist russisch-jüdischer Abstammung und ihre Mutter ist aus Pennsylvania und ist holländisch Abstammung aber auch ein weiter entfernter weiße Barbadosischer Abstammung. *Ihre Mutter ist Christin und ihr Vater ein Jude. *Ihr Ururgroßvater kam aus Polen. *Sie hat einen Bruder, Jake Paltrow, eine Halbcousine, Katherine Moenning, sie ist auch Schauspielerin und eine Cousine Zweitengrades Gabrielle Giffords, Kongressabgeordnete. *Paltrow spricht fließend Spanisch. *Sie hat eine Tochter namens Apple Blythe Alison Martin. *Gwyneth ist mit dem Frontmann, Chris Martin von "Coldplay" verheiratet. *Sie schenkte ihrem damaligen Freund Ben Affleck zum Geburtstag eine Uhr im Wert von 21.000 US-Dollar. *Nach der Geburt ihres Sohnes litt sie unter Wochenbettdepressionen. *Mit ihrem ersten Kind lag sie 70 Stunden in den Wehen. *Sie kann betrunkene Frauen nicht ausstehen. *Man diagnostizierte bei ihr Osteoponie (Verminderung der Knochendichte). *Sie und Chris Martin haben 3 Häuser in London. *Mit 20 wurde sie für einen Film nicht besetzt, weil der Produzent sie zu hässlich fand. *2008 machte sie Werbung für teure Pelze des Designers Tod's und brachte Tierschützer weltweit gegen sich auf. *Sie mag keine Pferde. *2011 wurde sie mit einem Stern auf dem Hollywood 'Walk of Fame' geehrt. *1999 wurde sie von einem Pärchen verklagt, die behaupteten Gwyneth habe sie in einem Autounfall verletzt. *Sie ist mit der Sängerin Madonna, den Schauspielerinnen Liv Tyler und Cameron Diaz und Designerin Stella McCartney befreundet. *Bevor sie verheiratet war, feierte sie Thanksgiving jedes Jahr mit Steven Spielberg und Kate Capshaw. *Sie mixt gerne Martini und hat dies mit sechs Jahren für ihren Vater gelernt. *Um ihre gute Figur zu erhalten, hält sie strikt eine makrobiotische Diät ein und macht Yoga. *Ihr Vater starb in der ersten Drehwoche zu 'The Cat in the Hat' . *Ihren Ehemann traf sie 2002, als sie ein Konzert seiner Band Coldplay besuchte. *Während ihrer Schwangerschaft trug sie figurformende Unterwäsche. *2010 trug sie zu den 'Council of Fashion Designers of America' ein schwarzes Kleid von dem Designer Michael Kors . *Ihr Ehemann Chris Martin und sie feiern mit den Kindern Weihnachten und Hanukkah. *Sie ist befreundet mit Maya Rudolph seit sie 7 Jahre alt ist. *Auf Madonnas Hochzeit mit Guy Ritchie war sie Brautjungfer. *Sie erzählt gern schmutzige Witze. *Sie trinkt gerne Guinness und Rotwein. *Gwyneth Paltrow wohnte nur fünfzehn Minuten vom Studio (indem der Film Iron Man gedreht wurde) entfernt, sie gab an, dass dies der Grund gewesen wäre, die Rolle der Pepper Potts anzunehmen, da sich so auch weiterhin um ihre Kinder kümmern konnte. *Sie spricht spanisch und französisch - Beide Sprachen lernte sie bei Auslandsaufenthalten. *Sie hatte einen Labrador Retriever namens Holden. *Ihr Patenonkel ist Steven Spielberg (auch der Patenonkel von Drew Barrymore). *Sie hat einen 10 Millionen Dollar Vertrag mit Estée Lauder . *Zusammen mit Chris Martin kaufte sie das Londoner Stadthaus von Kate Winslet . *Um sich auf die Rolle der Pepper Potts (Iron Man) vorbereiten zu können, bat Gwyneth Marvel ihr alle Comics zuzusenden, die ihr helfen würden die Rolle zu verstehen. *Im Film Dogma sitzt sie in der Anfangsszene in der Flughalle - Nur wenige Bänke von Ben Affleck entfernt. Jedoch kann man sie nicht erkennen. Sie hatte an dem Tag Ben am Set besucht. *Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Tochter den britischen Akzent übernahm, und ließ sie deshalb viel Zeit mit Amerikanern verbringen. *2006 sagte sie in einem Interview mit FemaleFirst.co.uk, dass sie Briten für intelligenter und zivilisierter hält als Amerikaner. *Sie glaubt, dass ihre Tochter später Künstlerin oder Wissenschaftlerin wird. *Anstatt einen Roman liest sie Kochbücher im Bett. *Der Name ihres Newsletter 'Goop' stammt vom Gebrabbel ihres Sohnes Moses. *Um sich in die Rolle einer Alkoholikerin in dem Film 'Country Strong' hineinversetzen zu können, bat sie Robert Downey Jr. in einer E-Mail ihr die Sucht zu erklären und er schrieb ihr eine E-Mail zurück, die ihr sehr geholfen hat die Sucht zu verstehen. *Als sie die Gitarre spielen lernte, für den Film 'Country Strong', haben ihre Hände geblutet und ihre Finger gekrampft. Sie hatte auch Probleme mit der Schulter und dachte schon, dass sie Krebs haben könnte, doch der Arzt sagte sie habe nur eine Zerrung. *Sie sagt über Tom Cruise, dass er ein unglaublicher Küsser sei. Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S5